


When he is gone.

by LillyPotterml



Series: When i am alone and you are gone. [2]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: Alara is trying to not miss Ed so much. Sets after episode 3 season 2. Part of the When I am alone and you are gone. Alara pov.





	When he is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm sorry if you can find any mistakes. English is not my native language. Please let me know if you find mistakes so I can fix them. Thank you.
> 
> You should read When she is gone because I wrote it first but it is up to you.

First few days are easy. She and her sister are busy with her sister getting married so she doesn't have time to miss him. Of course she calls Kelly and ask her about tradition for marriage on earth. So she is not surprised by her complaints about the new security chef because she was with him at school of course he was older than her but she heard all the rumors about him. Alara try to act casual when she asks Kelly about Ed.  
,, So how is everyone else doing? Like Ed for example?"  
Kelly just is just playing with her heir when she answers ,, Ed? Ed is Ed. Shouldn't you call him captain Mercer?"  
,, I am not in board anymore so no. "Alara says. She pause and then continues,, You still didn't answer my question."  
,, Meh. Ed is...just Ed. He's little distracted but I think it's because of the new security chef. And of course there are missions and stuff. Nothing to worry about. "  
Kelly said and then she changed the subject. Alara listen to her little longer and she says goodbye and continue to plan her sister wedding.  
It's two weeks when she is trying to convince her self that she should not be missing Ed. Of course it doesn't help and she's just trying to move on. She tries to convince her self that she isn't sad. Her family started to notice that she is quieter and thinking to much but she's stops every conversation that they try to have about it it with her. Her sister tries to set her up with her friends but she is compering them to Ed. And of course Ed always wins.  
Kelly isn't helping either. She talks about Ed all the time. How he is losing weight and that he is distant and stuff. She tries to not be worried about him. It is not working.  
Her sister had wedding three weeks after she come back from Orville. Of course she had a date because it would be embarrassing to not have someone, but she loses her date after the ceremony. She's drinking her drink when her mother sits next to her.  
,, Are you happy? She asked as she grabbed her hand.  
,, Why should I be unhappy? " Alara asked and then she drink her drink with the another hand.  
Her mum just sigh.,, Maybe because you are sitting here with your shoulders down and you look like someone killed your favorite puppy. And maybe because you ditched your date right after ceremony. "  
,, I just miss him you know? I thought that he would try to stop me from leaving. I thought that he would call by now. I thought that this would be easier for me. I thought that if I would not see him every day that it would go away." Alara finished her sentence with crying. Her tears are going down her cheeks with makeup. Her mom just hug her and whispers to her ear.,, Call him if you miss him so much." 

It is three weeks, six days and five hours after she left when she calls him but after she fell like an idiot. She told him that she misses him and he was just looking at her, saying nothing. She feels like throwing up and she is crying again. He didn't say anything but she is feeling worse than if he would said that he didn't miss her. She hears her communicator ringing with his name up front but she isn't picking up. He calls three more times and then he stopped. She is still crying when Kelly's name shows up on her communicator and she sigh she stops crying and she clean her eyes from tears. She answers saying :,, I'm so sorry but this is not the best time. "  
Kelly just sigh and says :,, There is someone who wants to speak to you." She stands up from her chair and Ed sits down.  
,, Hi. "he says nervously,, please don't cut me off. I... was just surprised that you wanted to call me."  
,, Why? " she's asking with her heart beating like crazy.  
,, I thought that if I called you that you would... find me weird. .. and I don't want you to think that I am weird or something. "  
,, I wouldn't find you crazy or something." She said and started to smile,, It's pretty ordinary that people speak with other people you know. It's called communication. "  
He is smiling as well.,, Yeah Kelly said that i am socially awkward."  
,, She is right you know."  
,, I do miss you, you know. It's just that I don't want you to feel weird."  
,, I am not. I was just hurt that you didn't said anything."  
,,Well how about I call you when I miss you and you call me when you miss me?OK? "  
,, Yes that is fine. "She said and her check turn red. She is totally okay with them calling to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work. Please let me know if you have any questions or if you liked or hated it. There is two more works coming soon. Really soon.


End file.
